Captured in his Eyes
by Little White Comet
Summary: During the blackout at the Beika Sun Plaza Hotel Detective Sato and Conan are seriously injured and as a result Conan ends up losing his memories. Now his life is danger as he tries to work out why he's getting memories of Kudo Shinichi if everyone is calling him Edogawa Conan. Movie 4 AU!


**Universe:** Detective Conan

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort & Family

 **Disclaimer:** NeitherDetective Conan nor Case Close belongs to me.

 **Warnings:** Violence, blood, fighting and Mild Swearing.

 **Summary:** During the blackout at the Beika Sun Plaza Hotel Inspector Sato and Conan are seriously injured and as a result Conan ends up losing his memories. Now his life is danger as he tries to work out why he's getting memories of Kudo Shinichi if everyone is calling him Edogawa Conan.

 **Author Notes:** This is basically a role reversal of Movie 4: Captured in her Eyes. What if Conan was the one who was with Inspector Sato when she got shot? How would that go?

This brought up so many ideas in my head, for one Sato would still try and protect Conan who would also be dodging. He also wouldn't allow himself to take in what happens and would immediately attack the shooter.

Then what would happen is Conan lost his memories? Ran couldn't be the one to bring them back because for one she doesn't know he's Shinichi and another she doesn't know Conan that well personally.

That's where this came in. It's four chapters long as it's technically a movie so it won't take me long to finish.

This is also set later on in the series; Akai Shuichi is happily playing his role as the graduate student Subaru Okiya and Tooru Amuro has been revealed to be Bourbon, an undercover agent of the Secret Police.

This starts just as Inspector Sato goes to the bathroom with Ran except she doesn't get shot there. Everything is exactly the same until the bathroom scene, okay?

* * *

 **Captured in his Eyes**

 **File 1: The Attack**

* * *

Miwako Sato sighed to herself as she got Ran Mouri safely back to the party with the rest of the guests. With the blackout giving no sign of letting up it wasn't safe for the young girl to wonder about in the dark.

She could easily sense her comrades were keeping guard around the room so she wandered back down the hallway to try and help other wayward party guests. She gasped though when something bumped into her leg.

"Wah!" A familiar voice cried out and Sato relaxed as she immediately crouched down to help the tiny ward of Kogoro Mouri back on his feet.

"Conan-kun! What are you doing out here? Are you alright?" Sato questioned as the boy adjusted his watch which was letting off a small but powerful light.

"Sato- _keiji_! I was looking for Ran-neechan just before the lights went out. Have you seen her?" Conan asked with a worried look showing clearly from behind his glasses and Sato couldn't help but smile as she stood to her feet.

"She's back in the dining room with everyone else. I'll lead you there, okay? You'll have to light a path for us though." She said while holding out her hand and Conan smiled as he slipped his own hand into hers.

"Thank you so much, Sato- _keiji_!"

The hallway was completely deserted with the exception of the two of them. Conan's light lit the path in front of them easily and the sound of their footsteps echoed around them.

As such neither heard someone rush up quickly behind them; they were unaware of the dark figure grinning wildly as they pulled out handgun with a silencer. The armed figure cocked the gun.

"What?" Sato whispered as she quickly spun around. Her hand already going to her own handgun counselled underneath her jacket. She never had a chance to draw it though as the figure fired a shot straight through her shoulder sending her to the ground with a grunt.

"Sato- _keiji_!" Conan cried out in shock as the detective placed s shaky hand on her wound trying to stop the blood without success.

"Bastard!" Conan growled as he quickly powered up his shoes with a quick finger spin and at the same time releasing one of his soccer balls from his belt. Giving a loud yell Conan kicked the ball as hard as he could but to his shock, the assailant dodged.

"What?!" The boy gasped just before he crying out as a thick heavy boot was slammed hard into his chest with such force that it sent him flying into the wall beside them.

"Conan-kun!" Sato cried as she pulled herself to her feet while applying pressure to her wound. Seeing her standing once more the attacker grinned and once again took aim.

Unable to move and struggling to take a breath Conan was forced to watch through a blurred vision as Sato was shot multiple times in the chest sending her down to the ground in a shower of blood. He flinched as he felt the warm liquid splatter on his face and clothes.

"Sato-… _keiji_ …!" Conan gasped out weakly as he struggled to pull himself up to his feet and away from the wall. Shakily he held his watch arm out towards Sato's attacker in preparation to fire one of sleeping darts.

His vision though continued to spin and blur in a sickening fashion.

'This is bad…I can't see straight. I must have…hit my head against the wall…' Conan thought to himself faintly before he noticed the attacker turn towards him with a huge grin.

"Sorry, little boy but I can't have any witnesses. If you want to blame anyone, then blame the detectives for bringing up something that should have been left alone." The attacker said casually from behind the clear umbrella.

Cerulean blue eyes widened in shock and horror as he saw the attacker cock his gun once more and aimed at, what was in the attacker's eyes, a small boy. Unconsciously his wrist turned just enough for the light of his watch to shine on his soon to be killer's face.

The last thing Conan Edogawa remembered was a pair of insane silver eyes staring at him before the flash of the handgun blinded him.

'I'm sorry…Ran.'

Then there was nothing but pain and darkness.

* * *

Despite what some people may assume, a silencer doesn't actually silence a gun when it's being fired. Yes, it may lower the sound but it will still make a cracking sound that, to those with trained ears, will be able to be heard.

As such when the shots were fired every Officer and Detective in the ballroom all tensed. The silence that followed caused the atmosphere to become dark, especially when the lights finally returned on.

"Conan-kun?" Mouri Ran was the first one to break the silence when she realised her young charge wasn't beside her. In fact, after a quick scan, she realised that he didn't seem to be in the room with her.

A horrible feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

"No…" Ran muttered to herself before she found herself running out of the ballroom as fast as her legs could take her. As soon as she stepped outside there was a familiar metallic smell before she finally saw all the blood.

Screaming in shock Ran skidded to a stop as she stared at the horrible scene in front of her. Blood covered most of the floor and walls down the hallway, it shined underneath the light as the familiar form of Miwako Sato- _keiji_ laid still like death.

It was the small form collapsed against the wall in a slump that caught Ran's attention though. Her eyes widened as she made her way over to the side. It was like her head had been stuffed with cotton balls.

She faintly heard Takagi- _keiji_ screaming out in anguish as he saw Sato- _keiji_ collapsed body, she heard both her mother and father ran towards her calling her name but her attention stayed on the small figure in front of her.

With shaky hands Ran carefully slid her arms underneath the limp body and slowly lifted him into her arms. A pair of oversized glasses fell to the floor with a small clatter and Ran barely swallowed a sob as a drop of blood splatter on one of the lenses.

"Ran…" Eri Kisaki whispered quietly as she tried to get her daughter's attention without looking at the very familiar boy in her daughter's arms. Beside her Kogoro was gritting his teeth and hands as he took in the scene, his eyes constantly straying back to his small charge.

Ran ignored all of this as gathered the limp boy in her arms revealing his pained expression and the blood right side of his face. It would be a horrible image for anyone to see but seeing a child in such a state seemed even worse.

"No…" Ran whimpered as the truth was finally laid bare to her. Lying in her arms, limp and completely covered in blood was Conan Edogawa; the boy who she had come to see as her little brother.

"CONAN-KUN!" Ran finally screamed as hugged the body as close as she could before breaking down into hysterical sobs.

Unnoticed by the rushing of guests, detective and medical staff a clear umbrella had been returned to its place in the stand by the reception desk.

* * *

A peaceful silence had settled across the laboratory as the two occupants worked on their own projects. Ai Haibara sat in her moving desk near the bedroom area, she typed away in a fast pace all though her expression remained bored.

In the living room area Professor Hiroshi Agasa, or Agasa- _hakase_ as he's normally called, was fiddling with a child sized skateboard that sat on his lap. He had long since removed the solar power option from the device as the owner of the device started using it more often, for both pleasure and work.

The television spoke softly in the background as a comforting noise without distracting either one, the two were just happy to be in each other's presence.

" _-Just two hours ago tragedy struck here at Beika Sun Plaza Hotel when Detective Miwako Sato-san and a young boy of six were both shot after the hotel suffered a blackout. The police believe the blackout was intentional and was probably caused by the attacker-"_

Ai's fingers paused over the keyboard as she allowed the reporter's voice rush over her. Another Police Officer had been killed, it was at Beika Sun Plaza where the Mouri's and Edogawa-kun had gone and finally, a young boy had been shot.

Ai would bet her life that the only little boy at this gathering was Edogawa Conan.

"A-Ai-kun…" Agasa- _hakase_ stuttered nervously as he stared at the television screen which was now showing the hotel in question completely surrounded by police cars.

"You don't think…"

" _While we can't release the boy's identity due to his age we can tell you that he was shot and he has suffered a serious head wound and is now in critical care a Beika Central Hospital. Sato-keiji was shot a total of six times making it clear that she was the original target for this attack. The detective suffered injuries to both her shoulders, her stomach and also her chest area.-"_

"No. This is too sloppy for _Them_. If Kudo-kun is the young boy then it's very likely it was just that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He probably also tried to save Sato- _keiji_." Ai said robotically as she used all of her strength to keep her expression blank.

After living and caring for the young girl for so long though, it was very easy for Agasa- _hakase_ to pick up the subtle signs of her distress. Her fingers shook violently over the computer keys and her whole body had become still as a board.

" _-With this recent attack this makes three hard working Policer Officers who have been attacked in the last week. Police have confirmed that they are now dealing with a Serial Killer and has warned everyone who works on the force to be on their guard. Our prayers go to both the young boy and Sato-keiji-san and we pray they both make a full recovery."_

"Hakase…" Ai whispered as she pulled her hands away from her computer and allowed them to fall into her lap. Agasa put down the skateboard before walking over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. Let's head over to Beika Central to check." He suggested and after a couple of seconds, Ai nodded in agreement.

* * *

The scene both Agasa- _hakase_ and Ai walked into was on that was becoming too familiar this past year.

The family of three sat close together as if trying to give comfort to each other while dealing with their own emotions. Ran sat into the middle of her parents with her hands curled up tightly in her lap, every now and then she seemed to fidget before stopping herself with a shuddering gasp.

Ai could just see that her hands were coated in splotches of dried blood and even though looking at them was haunting she would not leave her seat till she hears word of her pseudo little brother.

Kogoro was staring straight ahead unseeing as his chin rested on his clasps hands. His expression was that of a deep frown but Ai could clearly see the worry in his dark eyes as he viciously chewed a piece of gum.

Eri Kisaki was calmer than both her former husband and her daughter but Ai put that down to the face she didn't know Conan that well. The boy tended to avoid her memories of his childhood controlling his actions completely but it wasn't hard to see that she was shaking from this experience.

"Mouri-kun." Agasa- _hakase_ finally called out breaking Kogoro from his thoughts with a slight start. The detective stood up and shook the older man's hand with a small fragile smile.

"Hakase thank you for coming out here. I know you're just as close to the br-ah Conan." Kogoro greeted, stumbling over the usual insult as it wasn't the time for such things.

"Don't worry about it Mouri-kun. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to get in contact with Edogawa-san but I'll keep trying. Has there been any news?" Hakase questioned as Kogoro grunted in annoyance at the mere mention of Conan's 'mother'.

Ai narrowed her eyes slightly as she remembered the horrible phone to the Kudo before arriving here. It wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't already heard what happened from a news station that gave out fault information and said that the boy had died.

"Nothing yet. They rushed the kid off to ICU as soon as he and Sato- _keiji_ arrived, they weren't sure whether the kid had been shot or not because of all the blood on him." Kogoro grumbled as he stuck his hands in his pockets while shaking his head. Hakase swallowed hard at the less than helpful information but both he and Ai had expected as much.

"What about Sato- _keiji_?"

"It's…it's not looking good for her. They rushed her off to surgery but before they even got through the doors they already resuscitated her. Apparently, her heart stopped three times on the way here." Kogoro explained with a sigh.

"How awful. How could any be so cruel to do such a thing?" Hakase murmured to himself and Ai forced herself to stay silent. After all killing children who saw too much is just the way _they_ work.

The double doors suddenly swung open allowing the doctor to walk through. Catching sight of the family he walked over to them briskly with a clipboard under his arm.

"Are you here for Edogawa Conan? I'm looking for either his parents or caregiver." The doctor asked and Kogoro was quick to point to himself as he turned all his attention to the doctor.

"Yes, that's me. I'm the boy's caregiver, Mouri Kogoro." Kogoro explained knowing that his name will be on the first contact list for Conan. It was something they arranged after the boy got shot and it took almost two hours before they were finally allowed to get past the 'Family Only' rule of ICU.

"Well first thing first, Edogawa-san is alive." The doctor reassured and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. It was obvious there was more but to know that Conan was alive was defiantly reassuring.

"However he is badly injured. If you follow me to my office I will give you the run down, I'm afraid that those not relate to giving care to Edogawa-san-"

"You might as well say it here. They're going to be involved with Conan's recovery anyway, it'll save me repeating it later." Kogoro insisted. The doctor looked like he was about to protest, especially when he caught sight Ai sticking to Hakase's side, but one look at Kogoro was enough to stop any protests.

"If you insist Mouri-san. My name is Amida Yuu and I'll be the doctor in charge of young Edogawa's case." Amida- _sensei_ explained quickly before he looked down at his clipboard with a sigh.

"Edogawa-san is very lucky, I don't know whether it's because he dodged or his attacker was startled but the bullet missed penetrating his skull completely. It has though left a very serious laceration on his right temple that required stitches. He lost a lot of blood and ended up going into Hypovolemic shock but we've got him on a blood transfusion that is dimming down the symptoms." Here Amida- _sensei_ paused and seemed to gather himself. He did it so fast that no but Ai caught the action and she knew what was about to come was the worst of it.

"The main problem we're having at the moment is to do with his chest area. It seems that the attacker kicked Edogawa-kun into the wall with great force. It broke three of his ribs on his left side and also his left arm, he also must have landed wrong too because his right leg is sprained badly but a simply brace will fix that easily. One of the broken rib fragments ended up piercing one of his lungs allowing it to fill with fluid."

"Conan-kun…" Ran whispered mournfully as tears filled her eyes once more. To injury someone that small with no regrets was disgusting. Ran had hoped after the shooting incident that they wouldn't end up in the same position again.

"We've inserted a Chest Drain that should clear up his lungs but his oxygen levels were still very low. To avoid any problems we've placed Edogawa-san into a temporary coma and have intubated him. We would like to keep him under until the Chest Drain is clear to avoid causing him more pain but we also want to avoid the chance of him getting Pneumonia at the current time."

"Thank Amida- _sensei_. We appreciate all you've done for Conan-kun." Eri thanked the doctor gratefully. Amida- _sensei_ nodded with a small smile as he slipped his clipboard back under his arm.

"Don't be silly, it's my job to do such things. Now we've strapped Edogawa-san's chest the best we can without damaging the drain, we've also placed his arm in a cast that should be able to come off in about a month. His sprained leg has, what looks like, a pretty bad bruise forming. I'me not going to lie it's not going to look very pretty when it does come out completely. His brace though shouldn't stay on any longer than a few weeks even though he'll probably be limping for a little while. The main goal is to have him walking without support as soon as possible or he might not completely recover. When he's up and about he'll have to use a crutch until the brace comes off. Normally I would suggest a wheelchair but my colleague remembers the struggle he had with Edogawa-san with him just using it around the hospital."

"May we see him?" Ran asked shakily as she rubbed away her tears. Amida- _sensei_ smiled at the gently as he nodded.

"Yes but please only two at a time. I'm afraid though that the child won't be able to come onto the ward, we don't want to risk the other patients." The doctor explained regretfully causing Ai to narrow her eyes in annoyance.

"That's fine. We can come back when we're giving the all clear; we just wanted to make sure he was alright after hearing the news." Hakase said with a relieved smile as he placed a hand on Ai's shoulder.

"Well then…" Amida- _sensei_ hinted as he swung open one of the double doors he had originally walked through.

"Dear, you go with Ran. I'll see Agasa- _hakase_ to his car and get some coffee." Eri finally ordered as she gave Kogoro a small shove towards the doors causing him to stumble slightly.

"Eri…"

"Whether you admit it or not that boy has become part of your family. Don't let him wake up all alone." Eri said simply with a smile before Ran crashed into her with a hug.

"Thank you, O _kāsan_." Ran whispered quietly before she turned and jogged through the double doors where Amida- _sensei_ was waiting.

Kogoro and Eri stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Kogoro gave a sharp nod in gratitude before joining his daughter.

"Would you like some coffee Hakase? I'm probably going to be here to make sure those to get some sleep." Eri admitted as she titled her head to the side where Ran and Kogoro had just left.

"I'll have to turn down that offer Eri-san. I need to stay by the phones encase Conan-kun's parents call, plus there's also the kids coming over tomorrow too. What a mess." Agasa- _hakase_ sighed to himself. He dreaded having to tell the Detective Boys what happened to Conan but he really didn't have any choice.

"I understand. Let me walk you two to your car then at least."

"I would appreciate that. Thank you."

Ignoring the conversation behind her Ai narrowed her eyes as she stared at the ICU ward doors. While she was glad that Kudo-kun hadn't been shot again he still had managed to gather a worrying set of injuries, all which caused more problems as they healed.

The head trauma alone…

'Kudo-kun. You wouldn't let something like this take you out of the game, would you?'

* * *

The smell of the hospital was one that Ran unfortunately very quickly getting used to.

She loved Conan like a little brother but even she couldn't ignore how much trouble he was prone to getting into. He even arrived into her care injured and then got even more injured helping out with the kidnapping case her father took on.

She never could bring herself to ask Agasa- _hakase_ where a six-year-old could get such an awful head wound, which looked like someone had bashed him with something, just having the old inventor hint towards family problems was enough for Ran to leave that alone.

Especially after seeing Conan's own reaction to seeing his mother a few months back. The boy had been completely terrified all though he hid it well, hesitant the entire way to the car.

Conan was, of course, returned with the excuse that he didn't want to leave them, arrangements were made and soon they were getting paid to look after the little six-year-old without too much fuss.

That was arranged almost half a year ago and Ran was beginning to think that Conan had been completely abandoned by his mother. Especially after Agasa- _hakase_ admitted that he couldn't get in contact with her after Conan had been shot.

"Ran. We're here." Kogoro suddenly said as he placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder causing her to jump slightly. Blinking Ran quickly looked around and realised that Amida- _sensei_ had stopped in front of a private room.

"Oh." She whispered numbly as everything came rushing back. She had been so lost in thought that, for just a moment, she had actually forgotten why she was in the hospital in the first place.

"Now as I've said before we do have Edogawa-san sedated for the moment and he's also being intubated until his oxygen levels return to normal. To put it simply there is lot of machinery around him at the moment so please, be careful." Amida- _sensei_ requested before he pushed the door open and allowed them to walk in.

Ran had already seen Conan intubated once before. After getting shot he was intubated after surgery so his exhausted body could get some rest. It was to avoid him catching any diseases while his body recovered and it wasn't an experience Ran wanted to repeat.

Conan lay completely still in the middle of his hospital bed, his skin was almost white and faintly Ran caught sight of slight blue tint over the edges of his lips and on the tips of his fingers.

A familiar clear tube was going down the small boy's throat forcing the thin chest to rise and fall with routine breaths, the tube was also tape to the side of his mouth to stop it choking him if he moved around.

The kimono-like top the hospital had provided was open under the covers allowing Ran to faintly see the top of a thick coating of bandages. Coming from the side and off to the side of the bed was another clear tube but this one was smaller and Ran could see a strange red coloured liquid being sucked through it.

His arms were resting on top of the covers allowing Ran to see the light blue cast covering Conan's left arm. On the inside of his right elbow, two IV lines were attached and taped down, looking up slightly Ran spotted to IV bags beside Conan's bed. One was containing a clear liquid the other containing blood.

Finally, his head sported a thick bandage that completely covered his entire forehead but left his hair free of confinement. The teenager swallowed a sob as she saw that even after the stitches the bandages still had blood on them.

"Conan-kun…" Ran whispered sorrowfully as she finally walked herself up to his bedside and carefully entwined her fingers with those of his left hand. She didn't want to disturb the IVs now that they had finally let them see him.

"What have you got yourself into now, brat?" Kogoro muttered as he forced Ran to take a seat before he carefully ran a hand through Conan's hair with a tenderness that he kept hidden when the six-year-old was up and about.

"You're free to stay as long as you wish. Just please let the Nurses do their job." Amida- _sensei_ requested and Kogoro nodded in understanding.

"We understand. Thank you Amida- _sensei_." Kogoro said gratefully as he shook the dark skinned doctor's hand. Amida- _sensei_ smiled once more before allowing the door to close behind him with a soft click.

" _Otōsan_ …what are you going to do about this?" Ran suddenly demanded after a couple of minutes of silence. Kogoro blinked at his daughter in shock as he leant against the wall, carefully not to brush against the blind closing off the window.

"Do? What do you mean?"

"Well, this is a case, isn't it? Why don't you go solve it?!" Ran demanded as she clenched his fists tightly her lap. Her body was shaking as she forced herself to not start sobbing.

"Ran…there's nothing I can do yet. Until I get the all clear from Keibu-dono my hands are just, just as they were before all this happened." Kogoro explained gruffly before he carefully peeked out of the window.

"Why…" Ran whispered quietly before she suddenly shot to her feet and faced her father were tears running down her cheeks.

"Why couldn't it have been?! Why did it have to be Conan-kun?!"

"Ran! Don't say such things!" Kogoro scolded as he placed his hands on her shoulders but Ran pushed him away while shaking her head fiercely.

"No, no! You don't understand! I was with Sato- _keiji_ before they were attacked!" Ran cried out causing Kogoro to freeze in shock.

"What?" He whispered faintly. Ran sniffed as she looked down at the floor allowing her fringe to cover her eyes, but her tears still continued to fall.

"I…I went to the bathroom with S-Sato- _keiji_ b-but the power went off so s-she escorted me back to the hall."

"Ran…I didn't…why didn't you at least tell me? I had no idea you even left!" Kogoro pointed out as he tried to keep his voice down. Ran fell silent as her shoulders started to shake.

"I don't understand. Why did he wait? Why didn't he attack in the bathroom when Sato- _keiji_ was with me? Why wait until…until…Conan-kun…" Ran whimpered before she finally started to sob. She covered her face with her hands and allowed herself to finally sob.

"Ran…" Kogoro whispered before he finally knelt down and pulled his daughter into a much-needed hug. He couldn't answer her questions, he didn't even know who was causing these attacks let alone let alone try to get on the same wavelength as their thought process.

He could have been running late, he could have been distracted, he could have recognised Ran and decided she was too much a threat to try and attack. There was also the chance that when he attacked Sato- _keiji_ the guy didn't even _see_ Conan until he started shooting, it was pitch black and Conan was very easily overlooked with his size.

As his daughter sobbed her heart out into his chest Kogoro looked over at where his little roommate slept away, completely unaware of the turmoil he was causing.

'Brat…you better wake up, you hear me? Because…because, if you end up causing, Ran any more pain, if you make her cry like this again, I will make you pay!'

* * *

Two weeks later Kogoro made a now familiar walk down to the ICU wards. He sighed as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

Conan had been moved off of ICU and into a private room last week. His chest drain had been clear and the doctors were happy to remove it, they also finally stopped sedating the kid and also took him off the intubation tube.

Amida- _sensei_ had explained that they've done all they can now, it's up to Conan to choose when he's ready to wake up but that was almost a week ago and the brat was still out cold.

"Ah Mouri-kun, how's Conan-kun doing?" A voice suddenly called out and Kogoro looked up to see Megure Juzo- _keibu_ walking off the ICU with a very haggard look to his appearance.

"Keibu-dono. Ah Conan's doing a lot better now. His oxygen levels are still low but they've now just got him on normal oxygen. His blood count is also back to normal so there's no need for any more transfusions. The brat hasn't woken yet though." Kogoro summarised with a grunt as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How's Sato-san doing?" Kogoro asked and Megure- _keibu_ sighed as he folded his hands behind his back.

"She's still in a very deep coma, the doctors are not sure if she's going to awaken from it unfortunately. Both Takagi and Shiratori are crushed but Shiratori is handling it much better than Takagi is." Megure- _keibu_ explained but when Kogoro looked at him in confusion the older man sighed and placed his hand on top of his hat.

"Shiratori is helping me trying to find out who was the attacker in all this. Takagi hasn't moved from Sato's bedside since she came out of surgery."

"Any ideas?" Kogoro demanded hopefully but he sighed when Megure shook his head negatively.

"None. Whoever did this, they knew what they were doing."

"Keibu-dono let me help you with this case. I'm driving myself insane just waiting around here doing nothing, I can help you. You know I can." Kogoro near begged but Megure- _keibu_ shook his head with a firm frown.

"I can't Mouri-kun. I've got orders to keep this quiet and all outside sources are to stay out of it, including you."

"Keibu-dono-"

" _Otōsan_!" The two men jumped slightly as Ran quickly jogged up to them, panting slightly out of breath.

"Oh, Ran-kun…" Megure- _Keibu_ acknowledged with a nod and Ran returned the greeting with a nod of her before looking at her father.

" _Otōsan_! Conan-kun has woken up but…"

"Ha? What do you mean? That lazy brat finally woke up huh? Then what's wrong with that?" Kogoro grunted but Ran shook her head firmly, her hands shaking slightly at her side.

"No, you don't understand! Conan-kun is awake but somethings not right with him _Otōsan_. Conan-kun is acting strange!"

* * *

"Conan!" Kogoro called out as he walked into the private room that the six-year-old had been placed in a week ago. Sitting on one side of the hospital bed was Agasa- _hakase_ , he didn't take his eyes off of Conan who was now sitting up and staring at his bed sheets blankly.

At the sound of Kogoro calling his name, the boy slowly raised his head revealing his black and confused cerulean eyes.

" _Ojisan…_ _Onēsan_ …who are you two?" Conan questioned quietly and Kogoro's eyes widened in shock. Behind him, Ran covered her mouth to stop herself from sobbing as she stared at the boy in front of her.

"It would seem…" Another voice suddenly whispered causing the Mouri's jump slightly before they noticed Ai Haibara sitting in a chair near the window, her expression indifferent as she looked at the glass beside her.

"-That's it's just not you two this boy has forgotten. He doesn't even remember his own name." Ai commented and Agasa- _hakase_ nodded when both Kogoro and Ran looked at him in confirmation.

"That's ridiculous! I'm the Great Sleeping Detective, Mouri Kogoro-san! You've been freeloading off my money for almost half a year now!" Kogoro shouted as he pointed to himself before he pointed at his daughter who looked like she was about to start crying.

"And this is my daughter, you called her Ran- _Nēchan_ _._ Do you really not recognise any of us?" Kogoro demanded. Conan stared at him for a couple of seconds before looking down at his bedsheets once more.

His cast had been strapped to his chest was now resting easily in a sling, his left hand though was free to clench the sheets tightly as his eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry _Ojisan_ _._ I don't remember anything about you…" Conan whispered apologetically without looking up from his bed.

Kogoro stared at the boy for a couple of seconds before he spun away and stormed out with a growl. He needed to get Amida- _sensei_ in here.

'What a troublesome situation…' Ai thought to herself as she allowed her eyes to flicker to the side and stare at Conan thoughtfully.

'But maybe…this might be a benefit to you, Kudo-kun...'


End file.
